1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of epilepsy treatment, and more particularly to antiepileptic pharmaceutical compositions for oral administration.
2. Background of the Art
Phenytoin sodium is a known antiepileptic compound. Phenytoin, phenytoin sodium, and procedures for their manufacture are well known, see for example Kao et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,814 issued Sep. 29, 1987; Fawzi et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,316 issued Feb. 10, 1987; and Henze U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,754, issued Oct. 22, 1946, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Phenytoin sodium is commercially available as an oral extended release pharmaceutical composition. Drug release problems associated with these pharmaceutical compositions have resulted in numerous recalls for failure to meet dissolution requirements.
Consequently, there is a need and a desire for reliable extended release phenytoin sodium pharmaceuticals.